A Logan Love Story
by AmandaSavage26
Summary: This is a story about Logan Henderson from BTR and Camille. They take a crazy ride together, so come and join the ride :)
1. Chapter 1

**in Amanda's point of view  
When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Logan's warmth but only finding soft sheets that cover the bed. I prop myself up on one elbow. I looked over at the window and saw all the trees and lights going by so fast. We are on the move. Being on tour has it's ups and downs. I look around the room a second time and see that the room was actually clean for once. How late did I sleep? I got out of bed and stood there for a second getting my balance in place before i moved anywhere. I opened the door and saw four boys standing/sitting around the table. They were playing hungry, hungry hippos. They got it as a gift from one of the jingle ball's. They were being their goofy selves. "Hey Amanda is awake!" Carlos yelled but not that loud. They all looked over and I caught a glimpse of every ones smiles. I payed more attention to one in particular. He has small brown eyes, cute dimples, short brown hair. He is skinny and tall, maybe 5'7'', and has a very, very cute smile. He came up to me and put his hands around my waist. "Well good morning, beautiful" he said. "Good morning" I said. We leaned closer to each other and our lips collided with each others and then he let go a bit to quick for my brain to handle. I opened my eyes and he was smiling at me. I had to smile back because he is just so darn cute, like all the moms say. It was true though. "No!" Kendall said. Logan and I look over and the three of them were playing another game of Hungry, Hungry hippos. Kendall isn't the type of person to want to loose, a bit competitive i would say. The both of us walk over and see what he was yelling about now. "What happened now?" I asked. "I just lost because someone cheated" Kendall said looking at James. "Well, you had it coming" James said. "Well, your right... fine, you win..." Kendall said. "Good job Kendall" Logan said while patting him on the back. "Thanks" Kendall said looking back at Logan and then back at the rest of the group. "So, what are we doing today? Good thing you asked Logan" Mrs. Johnson said. She is the manager of Big Time Rush and me, Amanda Savage. She treats me like crap but treats the boys like they are gods. Guess that's what you get when you want to be a singer. You have to deal with people you dislike... a lot. Big time rush is doing their better with u tour and I am the opening act. Exciting I know. Except the only reason why I got this job was because the guys pleaded with Mrs. Johnson to have me. Yeah it took a lot but if it were anyone else but them I would not be here. Thanks guys! I remember when we first met. (flashback from 1 year ago) "Okay Amanda, we are going to do that scale over again" Matt my sound guy said. I love being in the studio working on new songs. I love the rush that i get when we finish a song. I nod my head and give a thumbs up. I hear the beat and start singing and then out of the corner of my eye i see people coming into the room. Matt stopped the music and looked over at the figures. "This is a private recording. You guys can't be in here" Matt said. "We've been waiting for an hour for our time" Kendall said. "We only have a few bars left and then we can leave" I said in the microphone and the sound bounced into the speakers. Everyone turned and looked at me. Matt gave me a glare. Both of us knew that I wasn't even close to finishing but I knew they needed it. I just gave him a look back. "Fine, we will be out in a few minutes. Can you guys wait that long?" Matt asked. "Yeah" Kendall said. Matt turned around his chair to face the booth. I looked at Matt signaling to start and then I saw one figure still standing there. I looked at it was Logan. He was smiling and held a piece of paper that said 'c me after u are done?' and I nodded and smiled back. Then I noticed that Matt turned himself back around to look at what i was doing. He waved goodbye and Matt and I started working again. I couldn't help but smile the whole rest of the time we were working. "Okay, I guess we are done. Good luck explaining this to ms. evil pants" Matt said. "I totally forgot about her! Darn it Matt! What are we going to do? We have to finish this set of songs" I said. "Uh, this is not a 'we'. You got in this mess and you have to get out of it" he said. "Urg.. Will you come to my funeral?" i asked knowing the pain i was going to get in. "Sure. I will even bring flowers" he said sarcastic knowing he won't get into any trouble. "Bye Matt" I said getting out of the booth. "I will explain it to ms. prissy pants.. I don't want you to die. Your the only one i can really talk to about everything about this lovely studio" he said. "Thanks Matt. I really appreciate it" i said. "You owe me big time...rush" he said. "I know. Thanks again" I said. I went out of the recording studio and went to go find Big Time Rush. I went to the dressing room and I saw all of the boys except Logan. "Are you done?" James said. "Not to sound rude or anything" Carlos quickly said after him. "But really" Kendall said. "Yeah, we're done" I said. "Okay, lets go guys" Kendall said. "Wait where is Logan?" Carlos said. "I'll look for him. You guys go. You already lost a lot of time" I said. "Yeah and thanks" James said. They all left and now it was time to find the last member. I checked all around, the lobby, near the bathrooms, other rehearsal rooms, but no where. I almost want to give up and hope that he is in the studio. I went into the hall of my room and saw my door ajar. I remember closing it fully before going into the studio. Either Logan is in there or i am going to die in the next minute. I opened the door more and saw... Stay tuned! please leave comments on what you like and don't like. for the do not like comments please be respectful and somewhat nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I opened the door more and saw Logan sitting on the sofa and I had to just sigh in relief. "Well, are the guys looking for me?" he asked. "Well, i was supposed to find you" i said. "You found me" he said. "Yeah I did" I said. "I don't bite" he said. Then i noticed that i was still standing in the same awkward spot I have been for the past couple minutes. I walked over to the couch. He patted the couch and I sat down. You would think this would be the awkward moment but its not. We felt really comfortable with each other. "So, you work with ms. Johnson" he said. "Yeah. I'm guessing you do too" I said. "Yeah. We were thinking on leaving the company though" he said. "Why?" I asked. I knew the anwer though. Because she is mean, evil, and nasty. That's why. "Because, well, you can't tell anyone this but we are secretly signed with a different company. So quiting would seem less, ugly in the news" he said. "Why were you signed with another label?" I asked. "They gave us better managing. We have been secretly with them for years" he said. Wow. He is telling me things I don't think his parents know about and I don't think he even knows my name. "Hey. I don't think I caught your name yet" he said. Mind reader. "Amanda" I said. "Logan" he said. "Dude! We've been looking all over for you for half-an-hour!" James said while all three of them barged into the room. "Sorry, I got caught up"he said. "Let's go. Ms. Johnson is coming" Kendall said in almost a whisper. She must be down the hallway which means I have to leave. "Bye" Logan said to me. "Bye" I said as they all left. I hurried to pack my things before she found me not finnished with all the songs. But i was to late when i heard a little knock on the door and high heels coming towards me. "Amanda, Amanda, Amanda. I heard you were not done with the songs yet. Why not?" she said disapointed but i knew she was going to get pissed pretty soon. "Big Time Rush came and said they needed the studio so i said they could have it" i said facing her. She was wearing a faux jacket with leggings, boots and a purple shirt trying to look like she was twenty again, but it doesn't work. At all. "Well, that was sweet of you but when are you going to finish your album Amanda? I thought this was your dream?" she said. "It is. I will come in all this week to finish it. I promise" i said. "You better or your shot at the big league is OVER. Got it?" she asked. "Yes ma'am" I said. "Good. Now go before you give me a bad image" she said as she left. Great, great, great. At least i didn't get yelled at. Probably because i said big time rush was here. Oh, well, it saved my butt. I grabbed my bag and put on my sunglasses and headed out the door. I got to my car with no troubles because i wasn't a big household name. Probably because Ms. Johnson does no publicity for me. Oh well, at least i can do what i love without paparazzi following me everywhere i go. See what happens next :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(present time). those were the times. I didn't get anything Ms. Johnson said but it was probably not for me anyways. She left and all the guys snapped their fingers in my face. They knew i was losing focus. "Oh, uh, sorry" i said. "Geez. Good thing she didn't notice" Kendall said. "She never notices me. Unless i do something stupid that hurts her company. Which never happens" i said. "Well, we have a gig in a couple hours. We better get ready" Kendall said. "Yeah, go" I said. "It's for you too, Geez, you weren't listening" James said. We all left to check out the place. It wasn't that bad. For the boys this was in the ballpark but me, well we aren't going to see the ball anytime soon. "Excited?" Logan asked me with his hand around my waist while looking at the arena. "Yeah" i said not to confident. "You'll do great" he said. "I hope so" i said. "I promise, i won't let you fall" he said squeezing me closer to him for a second, showing me he won't let go. "You excited?" i asked getting the attention off of me. "Definitely. I always am" he said. "Guys, we're doing a soundcheck" Kendall said on stage. The boys went on stage and did their songs. The boys and i switched places and now i was on stage. the bright lights were hitting my face and the microphone was now on my mouth. the boys were sitting in the front row for support. actually what they thought was support but i saw as toucher. i decided to look at the empty seats rows behind the boys. the music started for my 'latest hit' shark in the water. ms. johnson said it was a blasting hit on the radio but i know she could be lying to me. **

**Sorry this is so short but i have been busy but i will make it up to you :) How will she do in her sound check? Will she hit it or miss? Wait to find out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been posting anything in a while. I have been super busy with school and after school activities! Hope to get something up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going to be making a few changes to the story. The boys are from the tv show and Ms. Johnson is Kelly from the show but now she has a last name and Gustavo will make an apperence trust me. this story is about life on the road because none of us got to see that on the show. and sorry but Amanda is going to change to Camille. sorry for all the changes but i know you will love it in the end 3**


End file.
